<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the handjob by thestarsaregivenonceonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927990">the handjob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly'>thestarsaregivenonceonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Smut, chalamet - Freeform, handjob, timothee - Freeform, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee drabble, timothee imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <br/>Hi, can you do a Timothee/reader smut where the reader is inexperienced and he guides her on how to do a handjob. Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the handjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>find me on tumblr same username xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You scooted closer on the couch and put your hand on his cheek to kiss him, melting into it the instant his lips met yours. He kissed you back, sliding a hand slowly along your thigh and tracing the patterns of your leggings with his fingers. You tentatively tasted his bottom lip, feeling somewhat brazen. He sighed and leaned closer, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. You slid one hand slowly along the back of his head and into his hair, gripping the roots to hold his head in place and kissing him harder, wanting him more. No one else could touch him this way, feel his passion, know his taste. You climbed into his lap, your heart rate speeding up when his hands found your hips and tugged them down into his growing erection. </p>
<p>This was about as far as you had ever gone, intense and steamy makeouts that often left you both breathless and full of lust. But you wanted to take it slowly, because you were too afraid to dive in head first. Everything in you craved him, all of him, and the temptation to tear his clothes off and let him have you was overwhelming. But it was new, everything was brand new to you. </p>
<p>His hands moved slowly up and down your back as he kissed you and you wound your fingers into his curls again. You began to rock your waist back and forth against him, unsure of your movements until he began to moan. </p>
<p>“That feels so good,” he said into your lips, his hands moving closer to your ass as he assisted you. </p>
<p>Confidence soaring, you rocked harder and faster, dry humping him as you had done several times before and kissing down the sharp edge of his jawline to his neck. He leaned his head back willingly, making an assortment of desperate sounds and squeezing you tightly. Sweet heat between your legs, your spine stiffened, your blood rushing through your veins and full of him. </p>
<p>You wanted more. But you didn’t know what to do. Lifting your head suddenly, you looked down at him, chest heaving. </p>
<p>“Timmy I want more.” </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow, smiling slowly. “Me too. I want all of you, you know that.” He reached up to touch your cheek tenderly. “What do you want, my girl?” </p>
<p>Blood rushed to your cheeks, flushing them crimson. “Teach me something?” </p>
<p>He chuckled, sitting up closer and kissing down your neck. You wrapped an arm around his and tilted your head to the side. </p>
<p>“What do you want to learn?” </p>
<p>“Well,” you hesitated, your mind racing. There were so many things you could ask for, so many things he would do without question. You knew that for sure, though there was no clear reason why. “I don’t really know.” </p>
<p>He gently nudged you to sit next to him, lifting your far leg so it was over his lap and unbuckling his belt. “We’ll start slow.” </p>
<p>You stared at his crotch unabashedly, curious beyond belief, lust dripping from your tongue. Leaning forward unconsciously, you watched him pull his erection free from his boxers. Eyes on him now, back and forth, you resisted an urge to say fuck it and take him in your mouth. But you weren’t ready for that yet. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He was watching you very carefully, his hand finding your chin to hold your gaze. </p>
<p>You nodded eagerly, and, riding on the confidence from before, you reached out and gently gripped him at the base, enjoying the extended whine he released when you did so. Leaning closer, you kissed him, whispering lightly against his mouth. </p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
<p>He groaned loudly, a quiet whimper. His hand moved to cover yours, and he assisted you in slowly moving both hands up and down his length. “Like this, start slow.” </p>
<p>You kissed his bottom lip and breathed with him, moving your hand up and down, up and down, a small squeeze and he cried out into your mouth. </p>
<p>You pulled back instantly, stopping the movement of your hand. “Did I hurt you?!”</p>
<p>“No,” he shook his head, laughing and urging you with his own hand to keep moving again. “It felt really good.” </p>
<p>You beamed and kissed him again, eagerly and with love pouring into his mouth. He kissed you back and continued to hold your hand, up and down, a bit faster, before you knew it his hand had fallen to the side and you were flying solo. His head fell back against the couch cushion and he released loud sounds, wiggling his hips, willing and needing and so beautifully vocal. </p>
<p>“Fuck don’t stop,” he gasped, watching your hand move before finding your eyes. Your name fell from his lips over and over, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as you picked up the pace, a gentle squeeze here and there. </p>
<p>Your mouth found his neck, and you inched closer, moving your hand now as fast as possible, your breath hot against his skin. Tim whined and twitched, his eyes scrunched shut. Faster, faster, somehow. </p>
<p>“You’re going to make me come,” he warned, opening his eyes to find yours, begging with blown pupils for permission. </p>
<p>“Come for me, Timothée.”</p>
<p>He allowed himself to let go, releasing his pleasure with his mouth agape and his eyes closed again. The warmth spilled down around your hand as you slowed your movements, bliss soaking into your skin and taking hold of your bones. When it was over he collapsed flat against the couch cushions, gasping for air and unable to move. </p>
<p>You released your grip and reached for tissues to clean up, wiping your hand and kissing his jaw. “Was that good?”</p>
<p>He let out a bark of a laugh, kissing your cheek. “Was it good?! Jesus I haven’t had an orgasm like that in a long fucking time.” He held your chin and met your eyes. “You did fantastic.” </p>
<p>“Really?” You couldn’t breathe, pure excitement and adrenaline taking over. </p>
<p>He nodded, beaming. “Yes.” </p>
<p>You wanted to dance and sing, twirl in circles, you had done that. You had made him feel good, you had. Your heart was nearly palpitating. </p>
<p>“I want more,” you said without thinking, pulling him back to kiss his neck again. It wasn’t a falsehood, though. Now that you had a taste you wanted the whole meal. </p>
<p>“What happened to taking it slow?” He laughed. </p>
<p>“I did. Now I wanna speed it up.” </p>
<p>“Soon, sweetheart. I like where we’re at, I like enjoying every new thing with you. We will get there.” </p>
<p>He was right, and the idea of experiencing small bits of this kind of high over and over was extremely appealing. “Deal.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” </p>
<p>“What should we try next time?”</p>
<p>His eyes fell to your chest and then between your legs, and he licked his lips slowly. </p>
<p>“I have some thoughts.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>